Nuevamente en Sueños
by forensic.lady
Summary: Brennan revive malos recuerdos del pasado con consecuencias en el presente y futuro del equipo.. Lean y comenten porfa!
1. Chapter 1

Este es un fic q publique en lo q era mi foro hace un timpo pero desde q se rompio mi compu no lo pude seguir.. Llegue al cap 3 y ahi m quede pero llegaron mis vacaciones y voy a ver si lo puedo seguir.. Espero les guste! Son cortos los caps por eso les dejo dos seguidos y asi va a ser 2 por semana.. Besos.. Comentan porfa?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oscuridad. Solo eso se percibe. En este momento ni el frío, ni el cansancio, ni el miedo se pueden sentir. Solo una pesada y profunda oscuridad. De pronto un fugaz brillo y un estruendo desgarran esa penumbra. Luego todo vuelve a ser calma y sombras.  
Se oyen unos pasos, ella sabe que ahora se acercan hacia su escondite. También sabe que ya no hay nadie para cuidarla, esta vez esta sola, otra vez. Los pasos están cada vez mas cerca, su agresor esta por descubrirla, el pánico fluye por sus venas como si fuera hielo. Ya no hay mas, no se puede volver el tiempo atrás. En ese momento alguien la toma del brazo y ella alcanza ver el arma en la otra mano del hombre…

"Bones!! Bones por favor despierta!!" Booth estaba sentado en la cama de Brennan mientras la sacudía para que despierte.

Ella estaba pálida, hecha un ovillo y llorando, dormida. Ese sueño se había visto bastante real.

"Nooo!! Por favor!!" grita ella de repente, despertando muy sobresaltada. Booth la miraba tan o mas asustado, tratando de averiguar que era lo que la tenía en ese estado.

"Booth por favor no me dejes sola" le dijo casi en un susurro mientras se tiraba a sus brazos. Esta actitud lo sorprendió bastante pero no dudo un segundo. La agarro y la sostuvo en su regazo, acariciándole suavemente el pelo.

"Tranquila Bones, no voy a ir a ningún lugar. Nunca te voy a dejar."

"Nunca??"

"Nunca. Te lo prometo." Le dijo mirándola a los ojos. Ella sabía que él no mentía. Ahora estaba a salvo con el pero no por mucho.

"Ahora quiero que me digas que pasó." Su tono era serio pero comprensivo. "Me asuste mucho. Te escuche gritar desde el otro cuarto".

"Mañana te voy a contar, ahora quiero que te quedes conmigo. Por favor…"

"Bueno pero no me vuelvas asustar así. Creí que te había pasado algo."

Se quedaron dormidos después de un rato. Ella con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de él y él con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella.

Brennan se preguntaba si el sueño tendría el mismo significado que en el pasado. Eso era lo que menos quería, ese sueño era un mal presagio.


	2. Chapter 2

Aca esta el segundo.. Es un poquito mas largo.. Me olvide de poner antes de q lo escribi hace tiempo y por lo tanto esta ambientado en la mitad de la temp 2..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los suaves rayos del sol lo despertaron de su tranquilo descanso. Pero la fuente de la calidez que él sentía no era una estrella a millones de kilómetros era un ángel que dormía a su lado. Booth se quedo contemplando el panorama hasta que Brennan despertó. Le tomó un rato darse cuenta de en donde estaba, con quien y porque. Pero no se quejo cuando recordó lo que había pasado a la noche. Lo que hizo fue acomodarse bien en los brazos de su compañero y disfrutar de la seguridad que le brindaban.

"Hola. ¿Cómo dormiste?" pregunto Booth al ver que ella ya se había despertado.

"Bien, o sea no volví a tener ese horrible sueño." Contesto suavemente. "La última vez que lo tuve fue cuando…" su voz se quebró y comenzaron a caer unas tímidas lágrimas por su rostro.

Booth sentía como si su corazón partiera en dos al verla llorar así. Ese sueño debería significar si tenía el poder de controlar de esa manera a esa mujer tan independiente y alejada de sus sentimientos.

"No llores, me duele verte así."

Ella seguía llorando pero ahora era un sollozo incontrolable el que la dominaba. En la misma posición que la noche pasada, el trato de tranquilizarla. Pasados unos 30 minutos el llanto paró, pero la angustia seguía quemándola por dentro.

"No me dejes por favor, no te vayas de mi lado. No quiero estar sola." Le rogó como si en ese momento hiciera falta de que se lo pida.

Era solo un recordatorio, ella sabía que el no la dejaría. Ni ahora, ni nunca. Pero tampoco se podía confiar. Si miraba hacía atrás iba a ver a todos los que la dejaron desde que era solo una chica. El podía ser como ellos también.

Aunque en el fondo de su alma (o su cabeza que era lo que a ella le prestaba atención) sabía que el no era como todos los demás.

"Yo no te voy a dejar y menos ahora que es cuando me necesitas. Pero por favor, ¿me puedes decir que es lo que esta pasando? Necesito saber para poder ayudarte."

En sus profundos ojos chocolate su único deseo era poder salvarla de sus demonios y llevarla con el resto de los ángeles.

El creía que en la guerra había visto las peores cosas, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que lo peor era verlos sufrir a su hijo y a ella. De el dependían la seguridad y el bienestar de esas dos personas. Así que si algo les pasaba o algo los hacía llorar era su culpa. Había fallado.

"No se si te lo puedo decir. No se si conviene que lo sepas."

"Por favor, dime lo que ese sueño significa, porque te conozco y tu no lloras por cualquier cosa"

"¿Quieres saber?"

"Si, por favor." Esas palabras podrían conseguir lo que sea.

"Cada vez que tengo ese sueño algo malo pasa el día siguiente. Algo de verdad malo para mi."

Booth la miraba un poco confuso. ¿Cómo podía ser que Bones, "su" Bones, creyera en los presagios de mala suerte que se podían encontrar en un sueño? Tenia que averiguar que tipo de cosas malas pasarían.

"No entiendo. ¿Cosas malas? ¿Cómo que?"

Ella sabía que le iba a tener que contar, pero no sabía que sería tan difícil decirlo. Aunque a el es a la única persona, aparte de Angela, a quien le contaría algo así, no podía hacerlo. Era como si las palabras no quisieran salir. Estaban ahí pero no se querían ir. No les gustaba la idea de entrar en oídos ajenos que las puedan juzgar, después de todo eran las palabras de la renombrada Dra. Temperance Brennan, no cualquiera las puede poner a prueba.

"La primera que tuve ese sueño fue…" un relampagazo de esa noche le trajo algunos otros malos recuerdos y un escalofrío la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Fue tan rápido que Booth ni lo noto, solo vio el miedo reflejado en sus ojos y la preocupación se instalo en los suyos.

Nunca había estado en una situación tan extraña. Siempre que el necesito saber algo lo conseguía rápidamente, pero a ella no la podía presionar. Sentía que si lo hacía ella se encerraría en una burbuja y nadie sabría nunca que paso luego de cada sueño.

"Por favor…" ella nunca lo había visto suplicarle así. Se sentía extraño que alguien le ruegue confesar uno de sus más íntimos secretos y que ella estuviera dispuesta a hacerlo.

"Lo tuve la noche anterior a que mis padres me abandonaran, cuando me secuestraron en El Salvador, cuando recibimos el caso en que terminaste en el hospital y a mi casi me matan, cuando descubrí el cuerpo de mi madre, cuando nos enterraron vivos a Hodgins y a mi, y la noche anterior a la muerte de Epps."

Cuando termino de hablar tomó un respiro y se largo a llorar nuevamente. Booth trataba de entender que era lo que estaba pasando hasta que decidió entender después y ayudarla ahora. Ella lo necesitaba en ese momento, y fuerte, no confundido.

Ella estaba parada en medio del cuarto llorando desconsolada y el estaba sentado en la cama analizando la situación. Cuando finalmente cayo en la cuenta de que esa mujer que el tanto quería estaba en un cuarto de hotel llorando sus penas, esperando a que el tienda su mano y la ayude a salir de esas sombras, se paro rápidamente y la tomo en sus brazos, dejo que se descargue y luego trato de calmarla.

Escucharla llorar lo destrozaba y no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, pero las seco con la manga de su saco sin que ella lo notara. No podía verlo llorar. Necesitaba un refugio donde esconderse del resto del mundo y ese refugio no podía ser un manojo de lágrimas.

Estuvieron ahí hasta que Brennan se calmo. Luego le pidió a Booth que vaya a buscar algo para desayunar mientras ella se duchaba, pero el le dijo que no se iba a mover de donde estaba, que iba a esperar a que ella salga e iban a pedir el servicio a la habitación.

"Esta bien, salgo en 20 minutos." Dijo Brennan y cerró la puerta del baño.

Booth se quedo pensando que sería lo que iba a pasar ese día. De lo que estaba seguro era que era algo malo, algo muy malo.


	3. Chapter 3

al fin llego el tercero! no m odien por favor.. este ya esta escrito hace mucho pero no se como continuar la historia.. le perdi el hilo.. voy a tratar de remontarla como pueda! gracias por los coments.!

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Someone falls to pieces  
__Sleeping all alone  
Someone kills the pain  
Spinning in the silence  
She finally drifts away _

_Be yourself - Audioslave _

El sonido de la ducha y el cansancio creaban un ambiente perfecto en esa cómoda habitación de hotel, pero la presencia de ese mal sueño lo mantenía alerta.

Booth estaba muy nervioso, sentía como si en cualquier momento pudiera entrar alguien en el cuarto a golpearlo, a secuestrarlo o a matarlo, o lo que sería peor, a hacerle algún tipo de daño a Brennan.

En medio de la tensa espera, suena su celular. Espero que sea alguien con algún avance en este maldito caso, pensó Booth.

Booth se paro de la cama y fue hacía la mesa de luz, que era donde estaba el teléfono, y vio que en el identificador decía: "Dr. Hodgins".

"Hey man que hay de nuevo en el D.C.?"

_Jeffersonian.7:30 PM. El día anterior._

Angela salía del Instituto con planes de ir a su departamento para cambiarse y salir a tomar algo, no sin antes pasar a buscar a Jack. Desde una camioneta estacionada detrás de una fuente observaban cada uno sus movimientos.

El conductor le hizo una seña al acompañante y ambos bajaron del vehículo. Silenciosamente se hicieron camino hasta la artista, pusieron un pañuelo sobre su rostro y a los pocos segundos dejo de resistirse. La cargaron hasta la camioneta, donde la ataron, amordazaron y le inyectaron un sedante. Con todo listo, el que parecía el jefe de los secuestradores le alcanzo un uniforme de FedEx al otro.

"Rápido hay que entregar esto sin que nadie note su ausencia." Primero señalo el sobre que tenía en la mano y luego hizo un gesto en dirección a Angela.

Rápidamente el otro hombre tomo el sobre y se acomodo la gorra. El hacía unos meses que trabajaba para FedEx entregando paquetes en el Jeffersonian. Esa fue la mejor herramienta que tuvieron al momento de crear este plan.

De forma natural entro al Instituto, saludo a los de seguridad y pregunto por Brennan. Le informaron que no estaba y le permitieron pasar a la oficina para dejar la pequeña encomienda.

La primera parte del plan estaba terminada. Solo restaba esperar para poder continuar.

_Sour Lake City. En el hotel. 8:15 AM. _

"Secuestraron a Ange." Hodgins lo dijo suave y claro, sin dejar q toda la rabia y la angustia que lo quemaban por dentro, lo dominen. Hacía horas que juntaba coraje para decirle a Brennan que habían secuestrado a su mejor amiga. Jack sabía que eso iba a enfurecer mucho a la Dra. o podría devastarla. Entonces dio con la idea de avisarle a Booth y que el le diga a Brennan. Sea cual fuere su reacción iba a estar con su compañero y el iba a saber como contenerla.

"Qué!?". Eso no podía ser cierto. O si podría. Siempre que un caso se tornaba relativamente difícil, era porque alguien impedía que avanzaran y ese alguien terminaba por hacer sufrir a alguien del equipo. "Porque me lo estas diciendo a mi y no a Brennan. No es justo para ella enterarse de última. Es su amiga la que secuestraron."

"Yo creí que sería mejor si se lo decías vos teniéndola enfrente. Tampoco es justo que se entere por teléfono ¿no es cierto?".

Jack tenía razón. No era justo para ella.

"Vamos para allá en cuanto podamos. Lo siento mucho."

"Gracias, te lo agradezco mucho. Suerte con Brennan." y con eso colgó. Booth se quedo pensando en como iba a hacer para darle la noticia a Bones. Lo primero que hizo fue llamar al aeropuerto y reservar asientos para el próximo vuelo a Washington. Luego se sentó a esperar. No le debería faltar mucho, hacía media hora que estaba bajo la ducha.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Brennan salió, tenía el pelo aún un poco húmedo y usaba una camisa blanca que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar. Con una triste sonrisa le pidió a Booth que la llevara a comer algo, no quería estar más en este hotel. El asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza, tomó su saco y con su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de ella, la condujo fuera de la habitación.

Llovía. Afuera llovía a cántaros. Parecía que el clima acompañaba los acontecimientos. Cuando salieron del una fresca brisa acarició sus rostros y el olor a humedad les lleno los pulmones.

Tanto los ojos de Brennan como el cielo eran de un color gris profundo. Ya ninguno de los dos era de un brillante azul, la tristeza los invadía. Y eso que ella todavía no sabía lo peor.

Subieron a la SUV y comenzaron su viaje hasta el centro de la ciudad. A mitad de camino Booth paro la camioneta a un costado.

"Que pasa? Algo anda mal?". Pregunto Brennan alarmada al ver la mirada preocupada de su compañero.

"Temperance, escúchame. Tengo algo importante que decirte. Necesito que me prestes atención y no me interrumpas." Ella se estaba empezando a asustar. Esto no tiene nada que ver con mi sueño, seguro tiene que ver con el caso, es algo menor. Se lo repetía una y otra vez, tratando de creerlo. "Esta bien?".

"Bueno…" lo dijo tímidamente, casi en un suspiro.

"Primero necesito que me prometas que vas a estar lo más tranquila posible y me dejes terminar antes de reaccionar, si?".

"Te lo prometo."

"Paso algo en el DC." La miro a los ojos para ver que le estaba pasando en ese momento, pero lo único que vio fue una expresión de lo más calma.

"Secuestraron a Ange." La volvió a mirar, seguía igual, nada más que ahora una lágrima corría por su mejilla, como un diminuto diamante.

"Ya reserve dos pasajes para volver a las 11:30 hs."

Booth posó su mano encima de una de ella. Esto la hizo reaccionar. Inmediatamente abrió la puerta de la camioneta y salió corriendo bajo la lluvia. Booth miraba para afuera sin ver, sin saber que hacer.

Brennan corría por el costado de la ruta bajo la lluvia mojándose más con cada paso. No se dirigía hacía ningún lugar, solo quería alejarse del dolor. No podía creer que hayan secuestrado a Ange, a su amiga, a su hermana del alma. En un momento paró de correr y se dejó caer al pasto mojado. Cuando Booth la vio desaparecer de su horizonte se dio cuenta de la situación, salió rápidamente de la camioneta y se apresuro por alcanzarla.

Al llegar a su lado, se encontró con una mujer que estaba muy asustada y profundamente dolida. No estaba más esa doctora que ponía sus emociones a un lado cuando se tenía que enfrentar a una situación crítica. El se preguntaba si ambos personajes habrían intercambiado lugares. El lado racional encerrado en su propia jaula y el costado más sentimental de Temperance Brennan fluyendo libre por todo su sistema infectando cada rincón y abriendo viejas heridas mal curadas.

En ese momento Booth se dio cuenta. El sueño. Ella tenía razón. Algo muy malo iba a pasar. Él se sentía un completo idiota por haber desconfiado en un primer momento. Ella siempre tiene razón. Se preguntaba si esta vez la historia iba a tener el mismo final infeliz o si había alguna forma de cambiarlo. Nada era por seguro, en ese momento lo único que le importaba era consolar a su compañera, a su amiga, a su Bones.


End file.
